Enhanced Spearmanship
The ability to be highly proficient in the way of the spear. Variation of Weapon Proficiency. Also Called * Enhanced Lancemanship * Sojutsu (Art of the Spear) Capabilities Users are able to demonstrate a natural aptitude for the ways of the spear, including variations such as Tridents, Lances and Javelins or spear shaped weapons such as fictional spears. They are able to wield a spear with incredible proficiency in speed, power, and skill, allowing them to perform feats such as stopping and deflecting bullets, decimating large objects or areas, cutting through a solid material such as steel, and even hold back their strength to deal damage to their foes without killing them. The user is able to operate with little or no effort, deliver skillful strikes to weak points with great precision and cut only and exactly what they want. This ability also allows them to become naturally skilled with multiple spear regardless of shape or size to suit their needs in combat. Their remarkably fast weapon control may allow them to bypass obstacles in order to cut their intended target. Applications * Counter an enemy's attacks and use their own strength against them. * Cutting with a spear. * Cutting Wave * Deflection * Defense Break * Dual Wielding and/or Multi-Weapon Wielding * Impale with a spear. * Multi-Hit Strike with a spear. * Pressure Strike * Slash Effect/Projection * Severing with a spear. Limitations * Striking through solid objects (Bricks, Metals, Lava, etc.) would destroy most conventional weaponry (non-enchanted steel weapons, etc.) * A user may be heavily reliant on spear-based combat and can be vulnerable if their spears are destroyed or taken away. * May be limited to close range combat, which can have difficulty against opponents that can fight at a distance. Known Users * Kaien Shiba (Bleach) * Lisa Yadōmaru (Bleach) * Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck (Bleach) * Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) * Kazuki Mutō (Buso Renkin) * Genji Ikusabe (Buso Renkin) * Liza (Death March to The Parallel World Rhapsody) * Craniamon (Digimon) * Examon (Digimon) * Neptunemon (Digimon) * Ophanimon (Digimon) * Dan Straight (Fairy Tail) * Erza Knightwalker (Fairy Tail) * Pisces's son (Fairy Tail) * Cao Cao (Highschool DxD) * Azazel (Highschool DxD) * Kouki Samejima (Highschool DxD) * Enel (One Piece) * Neptune (One Piece) * Ikaros Much (One Piece) * Stinger (One-Punch Man) * Ou Hon (Kingdom) * Earl Shi (Kingdom) * Shou Sa (Kingdom) * Odin (Norse Mythology) * Rei Miyamoto (Highschool of the Dead) * William Adams (Nioh) * Inuchiyo Maeda (The Ambition of Oda Nobuna) * Jei (Usagi Yojimbo) Gallery Magic Spear, Ten Commandments.png|Erza Knightwalker (Fairy Tail) has immense mastery in wielding her magic spear. Azazel armor.jpg|Azazel (Highschool DxD) has great skills in using spears such as the DownFall Dragon Spear. Williams adams sojutsu.jpeg|William Adams (Nioh) is an exceptional master of Sojutsu. Ou Hon Kingdom.png|Ou Hon (Kingdom) One-Man Army by Earl Shi.PNG|Widely considered the best in China, Earl Shi of the Wei Fire Dragon's (Kingdom) supreme skill in spearmanship was completely self-taught through countless brutal battles. Odin.png|Odin (Norse Mythology) is a warrior god who wields the mighty spear Gungnir. Stinger's Drill One Punch Man.gif|An Expert Spearman, Stinger (One-Punch Man) is very adept with a spear, killing multiple disaster level of Tiger Seafolk with his Quadruple Thrust. Enchanced Polearm Proficiency by Jei.JPG|A skilled and deadly wielder of Sōjutsu/Art of the Spear, Jei, The Demon Spearman (Usagi Yojimbo) is a vicious killer. Category:Page Needs Work